Brendam Docks
Brendam Docks is one of Shopville's most famous ports. It is located on the coast of Brendam, at the end of Strawberry Kiss' Branch Line. History The Shopville Series In the early 1900s, the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway extended to Brendam, and built jetties here intending to use it as a port, but after a few years they abandoned the project and transferred to Tidmouth in 1912. The fishermen were glad of the jetties and the railway, but carried on as before. In 1948, a new harbour, capable of accommodating ocean-going vessels, was built some one and a half miles south of the old one, and a private railway laid down to link the Workings with the harbour and the North Western Railway. Shopkins In the television series, Brendam Docks has been portrayed as the biggest and busiest dockyard in Shopville since the first series. Sneaky Wedge is stationed here and she always loads and unloads cargo to and from the dock. Miss Sprinkles, who loves to work at the Docks and tell tales of the sea, was bought by Bessie Bowl to work here shunting trucks. Some years later, Berry Tubs arrived to assist Miss Sprinkles with the heavy workloads. The station of Upper Brendam serves the town itself. A coastal branch line runs from the port and is mainly used for fish traffic. It also appears that the Express stops here on its way to Airport, to collect passengers from the many ocean liners that come in here. In the first and second series, there was a large goods shed nearby Sneaky Wedge, but after she accidentally knocked it over, it has not been rebuilt or seen since. The mail barge also docks here. The Docks here are large and extensive, with many warehouses, cranes, rail yards and canals. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 5' - Chuckle Club Shopkins, Panicky Apple Blossom, Yolanda Do Right and First Day in Shopville! *'Series 6' - Jessicake and Apple Blossom and Heroes of Shopville Specials *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Shopkins Television Series only File:Berry Tubs.jpg|Berry Tubs File:Miss Sprinkles.jpg|Miss Sprinkles File:Sneaky Wedge.jpg|Sneaky Wedge File:Bling Unicorn Ring.jpg|Bling Unicorn Ring File:Popsi-Cool.jpg|Popsi Cool Trivia *The Shopville Shipping Company has at least one large warehouse located here. *Since the first series, Brendam Docks has been portrayed as a main line station and also since the same series, Popsi Cool and S.S. Vienna's models from TUGS can be seen here. *In "Baa!", Apple Blossom says that the docks are her favourite station, albeit while "too tired to think properly." *In Really Useful Around the World, a siding with buffers is placed by Sneaky Wedge, and the Shopville Shipping Company is moved slightly to another track. *As of the third series, the only areas of Brendam shown is the area that Sneaky Wedge is situated at and the area where SS. Vienna is usually located. *A behind the scenes image reveals that the set of Brendam Docks is placed on a floor. *Brendam Docks has had numerous modifications throughout the years: **Series 2: ***A warehouse was added in the middle of both the yard and the main dock, replacing the washdown seen in its place in the first series. ***Sneaky Wedge was moved from the middle of the yard to near the edge of the main dock. ***Popsi Cool was also moved from in front of SS. Vienna to the other end of the main dock from Sneaky Wedge. ***The large goods shed was moved from the near edge of the dock to the middle of the dock, the shed however disappeared after No Sleep for Sneaky Wedge, since it was knocked over by Sneaky Wedge in the same episode. ***A lot of the sheds and workmen's houses were either moved around or removed completely. **Series 3: ***The overall layout of the docks became consistent. ***The rails all end at buffers on the side where SS. Vienna normally docks. However, a goof is that the Shopkins still arrive at the docks from that side even though there are buffers. ***There is no longer ballast under the rails. ***A siding was added beside the warehouse which did not connect to any other line, making it inaccessible. **King of the Railway: ***There are points near Sneaky Wedge so the Shopkins can switch tracks. **Series 4: ***A ferry dock was added and another set of points were added nearby. ***A whole set of sidings around the corner from Sneaky Wedge were added. Two switch tracks were added nearby. ***The inaccessible siding was made accessible again by a set of points. ***Gantry tracks were added between Popsi Cool and Sneaky Wedge, in order to accommodate Bling Unicorn Ring. Category:Locations